AL OTRO LADO DEL TIEMPO
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: ANTHONY FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Los nombres de los personajes de éste Fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Kioko Mizuki. Esta breve historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro, sólo por el gusto de escribir y compartir.**

 **Al escribir este breve relato, me he inspirado escuchando a Stjepan Hauser, es un excelente músico que toca el Chelo, hago referencia en algunos párrafos a las piezas que me han ayudado a ambientar las escenas en mi mente. Si les interesa escucharlas, pueden buscar en el canal de videos. La parte subrayada es la que pueden copiar y pegar para que les aparezca tal cual el video.**

 **.**

 **AL OTRO LADO DEL TIEMPO.**

* * *

.

.

 _-Que regrese... es lo que más deseo._

La anciana mujer levantó una ceja y con una mirada más incrédula que curiosa miró a la jovencita frente a ella.

 _-No creo que sepa lo que está pidiendo muchacha. A los muertos no se les molesta..._

 _-Usted no sabe cuánto duele, ¡usted no entiende cómo muero un poco cada que pienso en que él no está aquí!... siento que el aire me falta, siento que mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido. Todos los días lloro, cuando recuerdo su partida, cuando miro su jardín lleno de rosas... también está muriendo, como si quisieran irse con él, justo como yo me siento cuando recuerdo nuestros paseos a caballo, su risa, sus ojos... usted no entiende nada señora._

La mujer sentía pena por aquella hermosa jovencita de finos vestidos, de refinado andar y hablar. Una señorita así no debería tener esos deseos, esa obsesión por volver a ver a un fallecido.

 _-Con ese cuerpo y esa carita mi niña... no entiendo su desespero. Muchos caballeros podrían cortejarla, podría tener una vida llena de alegría chamaquita. Es usted rebonita, requete joven, y por lo que veo tiene harto dinero. Mire usted esas manos tan blancas, tan suavecitas... las imagino recibiendo regalos, atenciones, y no sosteniendo un libro de magia avanzada. No se meta en líos, no busque lo que no se le perdió. Deje al muchachito descansar en paz, hay cosas con las que no debemos averiguar nunca._

 _-No me iré de aquí hasta que me diga todo lo que debo hacer._

 _-¡Qué se le va a hacer entonces!... Debió usted quererlo mucho._

 _-Con toda mi alma y si se pudiera más, más todavía podría quererlo..._

 _-Mire, no hay resultados garantizados, pero recuerde bien lo que le voy a decir, esto es peligroso, muy peligroso y nada bueno lo que trata de hacer._

 _-No importan los riesgos, lo quiero de vuelta... alguien ya ha podido hacerlo, de no ser así, no existiría esta serie de pasos escritos aquí._

 _-Tampoco le cuentan qué consecuencias tuvieron que enfrentar. No hay garantía en que él vuelva. Entienda que se está metiendo con la parte más oscura del libro que tiene en sus manos. ¡Está jugando con fuego!_

 _-Haga lo que le digo, que para eso le he pagado. Se supone que usted sabe todo esto, ¡ande explíqueme!_

 _-Nunca lo he hecho, así de vieja como me ve, siempre he tenido el respeto por los del otro lado. Mi abuela es la que sí conoció de todo eso y por lo que ella me enseñó yo le explicaré a usted. Es a partir de esta página, mire, ponga atención. Si usted continúa a partir de aquí será bajo su propio riesgo, yo ya cumplí con advertirle. La magia no es un juego, a veces es imposible revertirse. Yo creí que usted venía con pesares del corazón, que sufría por algún joven buen mozo, ya me imaginaba haciendo mis brebajes para un buen amarre, hasta había mirado cuánta miel me quedaba en el anaquel ese de ahí... pero cuando la oí decir de su amor por el difunto... ay nomás me acuerdo y los pelos se me crispan. Que ese joven ya no respire desde hace meses eso es otra cosa..._

 _-Para usted es fácil decirlo. No creo que sepa lo que es perder un gran amor._

 _-Porque me mira vieja y con mis ropas pobres no crea que no lo sé. Grandes amores de mi vida se me han ido. Mis hijos, que se me fueron cuando niños y no por eso me puse a brujearlos o quererlos traer de regreso. Con ese amor y esa ilusión con que usted acaricia las hojas de ese libro, debiera acariciar y valorar su tranquilidad, no lo haga... no necesita de todo esto._

 _-No vine a que trate de persuadirme señora... sólo dígame: ¿está segura que volveré a verlo?_

 _-Por lo que sé, sólo en sueños... cuando se trate de él, será en sueños..._

 _-¿Y si llego a verlo de carne y hueso?_

 _-Jajajajaja... criatura, eso no sucederá, pero si llegara a pasar, si llegara a mirarlo en el día o en la noche, mientras usted esté despierta..._

 _-¿Ahí que pasa?..._

 _-Ahí si habrá menudo lío, eso no será bueno niña. Y tal vez yo no pueda ayudarle, le digo que nunca hice nada de esto. Yo, me santiguaría y correría a pedir ayuda a un sacerdote. Por lo que mi abuela decía, cuando eso llega a pasar, se debe a que el difunto se está aferrando de nueva cuenta a esta vida. Es muy difícil después alejarlos._

 _-Correré el riesgo. Quiero verlo de nuevo, aunque sea sólo en mis sueños._

 _-Que Dios y las ánimas la protejan pues... fíjese bien, va a decir todo esto, lo que está en letra grande. Tomará la fotografía de él, ¿la trae con usted?_

 _-Sí, tome... es él._

La adivina sintió de pronto un estremecimiento recorrerla de pies a cabeza. ¡Ese rostro! esos ojos... en ese momento lo recordó todo. Era el mismo jovencito que había acudido con aquella niña pecosa. Ella había visto su suerte... qué lastima. Entonces en realidad había ocurrido lo que las cartas le habían mostrado meses atrás.

 _-¿Qué le pasa señora?_

 _-Nada, nada... entonces toma usted la fotografía y le pondrá encima la tierra del campo santo, debe ser del sepulcro de él y sólo de él, después la limpia con su mano izquierda y repite tres veces lo que dice aquí..._

 _-¿Todo esto?_

 _-Sí, todo. Luego va a besar la fotografía y con todas su fuerzas le va a hablar. Dígale que vuelva, que lo extraña, pase la fotografía tres veces sobre su cabeza de usted, como si quisiera impregnarse con ella. Ahí es cuando él entrará con fuerza en sus sueños._

 _-¿Es todo?_

 _-Aquí dice... fíjese bien, dice que sólo es por un tiempo. Antes de tres meses deberá regresar al campo santo y sepultar la fotografía en el sepulcro del joven. Ya no la tome de regreso. Despídase. Entonces habrá tenido suficiente tiempo para decirle en sueños todo lo que no pudo decirle en vida._

 _-Bien, me voy. Gracias señora._

 _-No se olvide de sepultar la fotografía antes de tres meses..._

 _-¿Y qué si no lo hago?_

 _-No sé... aquí no dice que pasa. Pero podría meterse en problemas, no se arriesgue..._

 _-Para ser una hechicera es usted bastante miedosa, ¿no cree?_

La joven colocó la imagen sonriente de aquél ángel entre las páginas que ocuparía para su propósito y se fue de ahí caminando con el libro abrazado a su pecho. La adivina sólo la vio alejarse deseándole la mejor de las suertes, un viento frío repentinamente sopló detrás de la jovencita, copos de nieve comenzaron a caer anunciando la llegada del invierno.

* * *

 _-Un par de días más madre, quiero estar más tiempo en Lakewood antes de partir a Londres..._

 _-Eres necia Eliza, ¿a qué quieres quedarte en Lakewood? No hay tiempo ya, en unos días más partirán a Londres con los Cornwell. Olvídate ya de eso._

 _-Sólo un día madre, por favor... no pido más ¿quién sabe hasta cuando veré el jardín de rosas de Anthony otra vez?... tú mejor que nadie sabe cuanta falta me hace, cuanto le extraño. Hazlo por mí madre, te ruego, quedémonos sólo un día, sólo eso te pido..._

Esa noche fue difícil escabullirse de la mansión de los Leagan, un par de guardias seguían despiertos haciendo un rondín y Eliza no debía ser descubierta. Nunca había salido de noche por el bosque, nunca había salido a caminar por el bosque de hecho, todo el tiempo como la niña mimada que era, había paseado en automóvil por sus caminos, alguna vez galopó con Anthony por esos lugares, pero la perspectiva que ofrecía el bosque con la luz del sol era completamente diferente a internarse en él en la penumbra de la noche. Sólo la luna iluminaba sus pasos. El deseo, la ilusión de lograr su cometido era esta vez más fuerte que su miedo a lo desconocido, a la soledad, a invocar la presencia de un muerto, en el cementerio mismo.

Esperó a que el guardia del campo santo se alejara de la entrada. La enorme reja tenía un cerrojo, pero la delgadez de su cuerpo le permitió entrar por entre los barrotes, no sin antes desgarrar un poco sus ropas por el óxido que en forma de laminillas se adhería a las rejas.

Caminó despacio, de repente se tropezaba con alguna lápida, con alguna raíz de algún árbol, pero con todo y eso se levantaba, sacudía sus ropas y volvía a tomar ese libro, con el aprecio con que se toma la esperanza, con el agradecimiento con que se toma un artefacto que le haría recuperar lo más preciado que había perdido.

No fue difícil llegar hasta la tumba de Anthony, muchas veces había llegado hasta ahí, había pasado horas enteras hablándole, como si tuviera la certeza de que él le escuchaba. Entonces, encontrándose ya al pie del sepulcro, temblaba más por el miedo que por el aire helado que golpeaba su rostro y penetraba hasta sus pulmones. Sentía las manos entumecidas y con torpeza tomó el libro entre sus manos para abrirlo donde la hechicera le hubiese indicado aquél día. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba con luz triste y azulosa el lugar. Ése había sido uno de los requisitos que el escrito pedía celosamente, la luna llena brillando en todo su esplendor. La hora era otro de los pedimentos... debería ser pasada la media noche. A pesar de que siempre hacía partícipe a Neal en sus descabelladas ocurrencias y fechorías, ésta vez haciendo uso de un valor que no poseía pero se obligó a cargar con ella, acudió sola. No quería que nadie se enterase de lo que tramaba...

Vistiendo un atuendo de luto, llevando un par de botones de rosa "Dulce Candy" que alcanzó a encontrar en el jardín de Anthony (pues la gran mayoría habían perdido sus pétalos a causa del frío a principios del duro invierno en Lakewood) y portando celosamente el retrato que conservaba de él, procedió a hacer lo que se le había indicado.

 _-Deseo que vuelvas Anthony... te extraño, me haces mucha falta. Debiste quedarte conmigo, debiste... debiste ser sólo mío. Ahora te has ido, pero estoy aquí por ti, vine por ti, porque deseo que te quedes en mis sueños, que vivas conmigo mejores cosas que las que viviste con ella, deseo que me beses, que me acompañes, deseo..._

De pronto tuvo la idea y así lo dijo:

 _-Deseo que estés conmigo y que nunca más te vayas de mi lado._

Miró hacia los lados como cuidando que nadie escuchara su petición, tal vez al considerarla impropia...

 _-Deseo que me devores en cada beso, me acaricies, me abraces. Deseo ser tu mujer desde esta noche y para siempre. Nunca debiste fijarte en ella, fui yo tu único y verdadero amor Anthony Brower Andley, ahora acéptalo, ella no es quien está aquí, soy yo y con esto te demuestro mi verdadero amor por ti... Regresa a mí amor de mi vida, vuelve a mí, regresa a la mujer que más te amó y te espera todavía en esta vida. Te esperaré en mis sueños, en cada noche de luna llena como ésta. Regresa siempre Anthony... nunca debiste marcharte y dejarme tan sola._

Entonces realizó el ritual de la fotografía, la embadurnó con la tierra del cementerio, la frotó en su cabeza, no tres, muchas veces. Incluso guardó en un morral un puñado de esa misma tierra por si algo fallaba, por si era necesario repetir el hechizo y ella se encontraba en Chicago o en Londres, después de todo no estarían mucho tiempo en Lakewood. Y quizás necesitaría mas de esa tierra para reforzar el _"llamado"_...

Una figura espigada la observaba de pie mientras ella hacía sus extraños encantamientos, finalmente había escuchado su llamado, había acudido hasta el cementerio donde sus restos estaban depositados, se recargó en la elegante lápida de mármol con su nombre grabado en letras de oro, mientras aquella lunática terminaba con aquél teatro. Se preguntaba porqué lo había llamado de esa forma si él nunca se había ido en realidad, bastaba con que pensara en él, en las cosas buenas que habían compartido para hacerse presente a su lado. Así lo había venido haciendo con Candy, con Stear, Archie, con aquél pariente desconocido que más tarde le fue revelado había sido hermano de su madre, con la tía Elroy y con su padre. Había llegado desde el Hogar de Pony, que es donde estaba acompañando a Candy. Escuchó entonces la voz chillona y mimada del llamado de Eliza, al principio no quiso hacer caso, pero una fuerza extraña lo jaló como metal al imán y se encontró de pronto en el cementerio. Observó atento como aquella frotaba su fotografía llena de tierra alrededor de su cabeza y le pareció absurdo todo aquello. Notó indignado la forma en que aquella había cortado los botones de la "Dulce Candy" y se llenó de nuevo de esa ira contenida que sin saber cómo, seguía sintiendo al ver la forma en que habían sido arrancadas las florecillas de sus tallos.

Escuchó todo lo que su "prima" pedía, le parecía absurdo, obsceno, ridículo. ¿Qué tanto tramaba esa chica?. La miró con tristeza, con cierta pena y aunque deseaba dejarla sola con sus locuras, en un momento tuvo compasión de ella y prefirió acompañarla hasta su casa. Desde el otro lado creía que de alguna manera podía cuidarla.

Eliza se retiró de ahí mas satisfecha que nerviosa. Aplaudiéndose y elogiándose por tremenda inteligencia poseída por ella. Se creía previsora y astuta. Se sentía en verdad realizada, fuerte, enamorada y nerviosa... ella había pedido convertirse en su mujer.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro.

 _-Seré tu mujer desde ahora ahora y para siempre Anthony..._

Esa noche llegó Eliza tiritando de frío a la mansión de sus padres, uno de los guardias la vio acercarse y sostuvo fuerte la correa del can que ladraba amenazante a la oscura figura detrás de la jovencita pálida y entumecida por las bajas temperaturas a su regreso.

 _-¡Señorita Eliza! ¡Qué hace usted afuera a estas horas de la madrugada!_

 _-Le ordeno que no diga nada a mi madre, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco..._

 _-Pero señorita, ¿a estas horas?_

 _-No podía dormir, necesitaba despejarme, le exijo total discreción de su parte._

El guardia se quedó extrañado mirando la debilucha figura alejarse temblando, con sus ropas semi rasgadas y aferrando entre los brazos aquél viejo y pesado libro.

Eliza cayó rendida al contacto con la calidez de su cama y sus suaves edredones. No le importó llevar entre sus rizos tierra del sepulcro de Anthony, tomó la fotografía y fuerte la apretó contra su pecho...

 _"Deseo que vuelvas Anthony... te extraño, en verdad muero por verte, te extraño..._

La silueta azulosa de Anthony al pie de la cama de Eliza se iluminaba con la luz clara y fuerte de la luna que entraba por los altos ventanales de la habitación. El jovencito la miraba sereno, con tristeza pensaba en todo lo que ella había pedido, jamás podría corresponderle. Ni aún estando muerto podía acercarse a ella, para él siempre sería sólo Candy...

 _-Eliza... perdóname. No puedo corresponder a tus deseos, no hagas más rituales extraños. Aprovecha tu vida, vive tu vida. Recuerda los buenos momentos que tuvimos juntos y sigue adelante, no te aferres a alguien que ya se ha ido. Te llevo en mi corazón, aunque no de la forma en que tu quisieras. Adiós Eliza._

La joven frunció el ceño, parecía haber escuchado el mensaje, su reacción aún estando dormida había hecho notorio su desacuerdo. En uno de sus involuntarios movimientos la durmiente soltó de sus manos la fotografía, era el momento indicado, lo único por lo que esperaba el jovencito en ese lugar. Anthony tomó aquella imagen entre sus manos, ya empezaba a dominar el arte de levantar y mover objetos. De desaparecer objetos y aparecerlos en otro lugar, atravesando otras dimensiones, otros tiempos...

Utilizó mucha de su energía para lograrlo, desde luego llegar hasta Chicago no era cosa fácil, mucho menos transportando materia física del mundo de los vivos, pero después de mucho esfuerzo logró abrir esa pequeña caja blanca. Estaba ya preparada junto al equipaje que llevarían a Londres. Muchas fotografías de la hermosa actriz llenaban la colección de sus queridos primos, tomó algunas de ellas para verlas de cerca, recordó con nostalgia cómo se escapaban a las funciones teatrales que la actriz ofrecía en Chicago, mientras él prefería quedarse en Lakewood. Sonrió con gusto al verlos dormir tan plácidamente, deseó de nuevo con un atisbo de tristeza estar vivo para poder acompañarlos en el largo viaje por mar, pero no podía dejarla, no a ella. La estaría acompañando ahora más que nunca. Sabía que Candy no sería capaz de realizar conjuro alguno, ningún hechizo a media noche en el cementerio para llamarlo como Eliza lo había hecho, en cambio, ella le demostraba su devoción, su amor, de otra manera, todos los días, cada mañana y cada noche elevaba una oración al cielo, en cada pensamiento le demostraba cuanto dolía no tenerlo más, en cada plegaria rogaba por su descanso, por que encontrara luz y paz a donde su alma estuviera.

 _-Sí, también te extraño Candy, me haces falta. Debí quedarme contigo, de eso estoy seguro, ser sólo tuyo. Ahora me he ido, pero sigo aquí por ti, me quedaré en tus sueños, con suerte lograré besarte en alguno de ellos. No te prometo nunca irme de tu lado, tal vez alguna vez aunque no lo quiera tenga que hacerlo. Aún así serás siempre mi primer, único y verdadero amor. Regresaré a ti cada vez que me sea permitido. Regresaré cada vez que así lo desees mi dulce y preciosa Candy..._

 **Sugerencia para escuchar: 2CELLOS - Benedictus [LIVE at Arena Zagreb]**

Con la poca energía que le quedaba había regresado desde Chicago al hogar de Pony, se asomó por la ventana de la habitación de ella, le causó una infinita ternura mirarla, la luz de la luna iluminaba también su rostro, la placidez de su sueño. Las cobijas le quedaban ya pequeñas, sus pies estaban descubiertos. Atravesó entonces la madera de las paredes y se acercó a ella con la intención de cubrir sus menudos pies, acarició despacio los rizos dorados de la que en vida fuera su mejor amiga, su gran amor. Besó su frente y se sentó a su lado, curiosamente el suave colchón donde descansaba su amada se sumió con su peso después de que él se acomodara junto a ella. Un nudo se formó en su garganta de ángel, no sabía que podía llorar estando muerto pero lo hizo cuando se percató de unas lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas sonrosadas de la pecosa...

 _-Anthony... te amo..._

 _-También te amo, con toda mi alma Candy..._

Poco a poco un ligero sopor lo fue invadiendo hasta que se perdió una vez más en el sueño eterno. Despertaría cada vez que ella le llamara, cada vez que escuchara de su boca y sólo de su boca pronunciar su nombre.

* * *

 _-¿Y Le has contado a él alguna vez?_

 _-Sólo algunas cosas Patty. Esta es la primera vez que le contaré a alguien todo lo que sucedió en realidad, por primera vez abriré mi corazón y mi memoria aún a riesgo de que pudieras pensar que estoy loca..._

 _-No podría pensarlo, antes que cualquier cosa eres mi amiga, te quiero, te conozco, no mientes y si tengo la fortuna de escuchar tus secretos, créeme Candy, no voy a juzgarte. ¿No le has contado siquiera a Annie?_

 _-A nadie Patty... y no es que no tenga confianza en Annie, sólo que tú eres distinta. En nadie confío como en ti, por eso sólo a ti podría platicarte todo esto. además... sabes por qué lo hago ¿no es así?_

 _-Candy..._

 _-Sólo abre tu mente y tu corazón, si algo de lo que voy a contarte te sirve, habré cumplido con mi propósito._

Los ojos de Patty comenzaban a nublarse con sus lágrimas.

 _-Te escucho Candy..._

 _-Podría definir lo que me sucedió como un milagro, como un regalo que tuve el privilegio de recibir... todo fue tan vívido, tan claro... de alguna forma tenía que guardar mis memorias. No podría escribirlo Patty, ¿te imaginas si Terry llegara a encontrar lo que voy a contarte?_

 _-Tienes razón Candy, hay situaciones que es preferible nunca se sepan... yo no diré una sola palabra de lo que tú me cuentes... a nadie._

Sin duda lo que me sucedió había sido algo muy importante para mí; contárselo a mi gran amiga ahora que mis memorias eran tan recientes era lo mejor que podía hacer para no pasar por alto algún detalle. Con el paso del tiempo, llegaría seguramente el olvido si es que tenía la fortuna de alcanzar una edad avanzada algún día. La primera vez que lo volví a ver fue en mis sueños... tal vez un poco después de haber ingresado al San Pablo.

 _-Vamos Anthony... ¡hasta llegar a la meta!_

 _-Ya estoy cansado Candy... corres muy rápido._

Me decía mientras detenía la carrera y agitado se sostenía con sus manos de sus rodillas, como recuperando el aliento.

 _-Eres fuerte, te vi en el rodeo, anda, ¡no seas un llorón! Todos los niños te han dejado atrás..._

 _-Candy... sólo vine un momento, ya es tiempo de volver..._

 _-¿Volver? ¿tan pronto? ¡no ha pasado mucho tiempo!, además, prometiste que vendríamos juntos... ¡aquí estamos! ¡por favor no te vayas todavía Anthony!_

 _-¡Vamos Candy te quedarás atrás!_

Y siguió corriendo mientras yo emprendía la carrera sin poder alcanzarlo, vi como se alejaba hasta que se perdía del otro lado de la colina, recuerdo sus pantalones color blanco, su camisa también blanca que brillaba como la seda, usaba tirantes en sus pantalones y mientras corría se acomodaba uno de ellos que se empeñaba en bajar por su hombro... escuchaba sus carcajadas y sus pisadas en los pastos crecidos y casi secos de la Colina de Pony, era otoño, el viento movía las ramas de los árboles y desprendía las hojas secas, algunas de ellas chocaban con mi rostro.

 _-¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Anthony, esperaaaa!_

Me encontré de nuevo con el eco de su voz y su risa repitiéndose en mi mente, aún podía ver sus ojos azules, su figura completa se desvanecía poco a poco como bruma frente a mí. Me incorporé en la cama con el rostro perlado de sudor, todavía levantaba mis manos queriendo alcanzarlo. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y no pude evitar las lágrimas.

 _-Ven aquí, Anthony... tramposo..._

Murmuré entre sollozos al recordar las risas de los niños mezclarse con su risa, ese día lo había seguido por la colina de Pony, por fin habíamos ido juntos. Su sonrisa era tan franca, tan bella y tan real como meses atrás, cuando estaba vivo. Sus ojos cristalinos y azules me miraron atentos esa tarde, su cabello volaba con la carrera y el viento. Tomó mi mano cuando fingí cansarme para que me ayudara a seguir corriendo...

.

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	2. NO ME HABRÍA IMPORTADO IRME CON ÉL

**NO ME HABRÍA IMPORTADO IRME CON ÉL...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sugerencia para escuchar: HAUSER - Adagio (Albinoni)**

Había transcurrido ya algún tiempo desde que él se marchara para siempre. Ya debería haberlo superado y en cierta forma lo había hecho... sólo que seguía doliendo su ausencia, estaba segura que siempre dolería demasiado.

- _Soñaba con él con frecuencia, incluso aquella noche al escuchar el trote del caballo en el bosque del Colegio, creí verlo... ¿lo recuerdas Patty?_

 _-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, Terry te encontró desmayada y te llevó en brazos a la enfermería._

 _-Sí..._

Días después, Terry me subió a Theodora, yo estaba horrorizada, petrificada. No podía soportar estar cerca de un caballo y no era porque tuviera miedo que algo me pasara, era más bien por revivir una y otra vez el momento en que perdí a Anthony... Terry me llevó en una cabalgata por los bosques aledaños al Colegio. Según lo que dijo era esa la mejor manera de enfrentar mis miedos, me hizo llamarle de nuevo a Anthony, me obligó a gritarle. Lloré al ver que no importaba cuán fuerte le llamara, él no vendría más. Su imagen se desvanecía de nuevo lentamente ante mis ojos, como si esta vez en verdad se fuera a ir para siempre.

 _-Candy, los muertos no regresan nunca..._

 _-Anthony, él..._

 _-¡Él está muerto Candy, se ha ido para siempre!. Entiende que por más que le hables, por más que le grites, él no volverá nunca más. ¡No puede oírte!_

 _-¡Cállate Terry, eres cruel, eres malo! ¡deja ya de atormentarme con eso! Anthony sigue vivo, en mis memorias, en mi corazón, en mis sueños..._

 _-¡Entonces llámale, dile que venga a rescatarte! ¡Grítale anda! tal vez venga a salvarte de tanta perversidad de mi parte..._

Me aferré al pecho de Terry, lloré hasta cansarme. El calor de su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón me hicieron caer en la cuenta de la realidad. Anthony se había ido. Lo que vivía con él en mis sueños era sólo producto de mi imaginación, mi deseo inmenso de volverlo a ver, pero nada más...

Esa misma noche volví a soñarlo, caminaba hacia la falsa colina de Pony en el Colegio pues había escuchado la armónica de Terry. Esperaba encontrarme con él, pero era Anthony quien la tocaba. Estaba ahí de pie, serio, no decía nada. Sólo miraba hacia el horizonte, hacia la ciudad de Londres que ya resplandecía con las luces de las calles iluminando la noche. Quise acercarme a él, tomar su mano, abrazarlo. Miré hacia atrás temiendo todavía que nos encontrara alguna de las monjas, pero sólo vi una completa oscuridad y sentí miedo.

 _-Anthony... ¿qué haces aquí? alguien podría verte._

 _-No lo creo, la única que puede verme, eres tú..._

 _-¿Por qué tocabas la armónica?..._

No respondió a mi pregunta, en lugar de eso me preguntó con un tono de molestia en su voz...

 _-¿Quieres olvidarme Candy?_

 _-No, no, eso nunca, es que yo... quiero recordarte siempre, pero de una forma que no duela tanto. Es triste saber que no puedo verte más que en mis sueños. Siempre duele cada que tengo que decirte adiós una y otra vez. Anthony... eres sólo la imagen que tengo de ti y lo que imagino que dirías si estuvieras aquí... Yo misma me martirizo al pensar que realmente estoy contigo. Ahora entiendo que todo lo que vivo contigo en mis sueños es obra de mi mente... y nada más._

 _-¿Eso es lo que te dijo tu amigo? ¿que sólo soy lo que imaginas?_

 _-No, él no dijo eso... Terry sólo quiere ayudar._

 _-¿Qué tienes en el brazo? Esto te lo hiciste mientras ibas con él en el caballo... bonita forma de ayudar, ese Terry debería cuidarte más... ¿no crees?_

Me quedé callada mirando y acariciando el rasguño en el brazo que me había hecho esa tarde mientras montábamos a Theodora.

 _-Nada de lo que pasa conmigo lo imaginas Candy, no puedes imaginarte lo que digo, lo que todavía siento. Duele más olvidarte de alguien a quien amaste profundamente... ¿acaso piensas tú que no me duele también estar lejos de ti?_

 _-Perdona Anthony... no pienses que quiero borrarte de mi memoria, nunca ha sido así._

 _-Yo también te extraño Candy, nunca he deseado olvidarte. Ni un sólo momento..._

Sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo me miraban con tristeza, era ligeramente más alto de como lo recordaba. Lo sé porque tomó mi mano y acercándome a él me envolvió en un abrazo, tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente para apoyar su mentón en mi frente. Eso no lo hacía antes. Mi frente llegaba a la justa altura de sus labios. Siempre depositaba un cálido beso en ella sin esfuerzo.

 _-Eliza cree que yo tuve la culpa, se lo dijo a las chicas del Colegio, todo este tiempo lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio. He llegado a pensar que quizás tiene razón, tal vez, si no hubieran planeado mi presentación ese día, tú todavía estarías..._

 _-Candy, ese día sucedió lo que ya estaba escrito para mí. No fue culpa de nadie, ni de la trampa que pisó mi caballo, ni de los zorros, tampoco mía, mucho menos tuya... no hagas caso de lo que diga Eliza._

Decía mientras se sentaba en el césped y mantenía la vista al frente. Apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas y su espalda en el grueso roble que estaba en la cima de la colina.

 _-Nunca te culpé a ti Anthony..._

 _-¿Sabes Candy? Yo sí me culpé al principio por lo que había sucedido. Estaba confundido, me costó mucho entender que todo había terminado cuando te vi llorando sobre mi cuerpo. Un dolor indescriptible me atravesaba el cuello, quería pedir ayuda, grité pero nadie me escuchó. Moví mis manos ante mis ojos sin poder mirarlas, sentí mis pasos caminar alrededor tuyo, pero todo era inútil, seguía observando mi cuerpo inerte y el tuyo desmayado de dolor sobre el mío. Te hablé, acaricié tu cabello, quise abrazarte pero no podía sentir tu cuerpo. Te grité Candy, ¡te grité hasta casi quedarme sin fuerzas!, también fue en vano porque no me escuchaste. Después vi cómo llevaban mi cuerpo en una camilla y tía Elroy perdía el conocimiento al verme en ese estado. Stear y Archie se abrazaban y maldecían al saberme muerto. Todos estaban consternados, tu ya no estabas ahí... pero no supe en qué momento, ni a donde te habían llevado..._

 _-Anthony..._

 _-Sí Candy, estuve varios días rondando por la casa, entraba a mi habitación y me recostaba en la cama, cuando despertaba de ese extraño sueño ya estaba en cualquier otra parte, en el jardín de las rosas, en la amplia estancia mirando atento el interminable desfile de personas que llegaban a la mansión para presentar sus condolencias. Vi a Dorothy llorar por los pasillos, vi a Eliza tratando de llevarse mis rosas y te vi a ti discutiendo con ella para evitarlo, a Neil entrando a mi habitación para tomar mis ropas. Vi a mi padre y lloré al sentir su dolor, al caer en la cuenta de que no podría abrazarlo una vez más._

 _Vi a Stear y Archie y me culpé de nuevo por abandonarlos, porque no llegaría a ser un hombre junto a ellos... pero cada vez que te veía a ti Candy, sabía que no quería irme. Muchas veces escuché mi nombre, alguien me llamaba y me decía que la hora había llegado. Me resistí al verte así, llorando por mi. Pude haber tenido más cuidado, pude haber ido más despacio... quería lucirme contigo, que pensaras que era muy ágil y valiente; deseaba ganar el premio y ofrecértelo a ti_.

 _Después vi cómo preparaban mi cuerpo para los funerales, parecía un muñeco de trapo en esa plancha, fue en verdad extraño caer en la cuenta desde afuera que mi cuerpo fue sólo un recipiente, algo temporal. Algo que contenía lo verdaderamente importante, lo esencial... eso se quedó Candy, nunca se fue, ni desapareció._

 _-No sigas Anthony, es doloroso el hecho de imaginarte..._

 _Después llevaron lo que quedaba de mi cuerpo al cementerio. Fue demasiado para mí te confieso, mi alma estaba adolorida y me oculté en la mansión. Pasaba horas y días sentado en algún rincón, aferrado a quedarme, a verte aunque fuera sólo en momentos. Por alguna razón no podía estar todo el tiempo. Me culpé hasta el cansancio por haberme ido antes de tiempo, por haberme perdido una vida a tu lado, tenía planes contigo, quería..._

Se quedó en silencio, entrelazaba sus dedos con fuerza, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas...

 _-¿Qué querías Anthony?..._

Pude ver como algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y con mi mano acaricié su rostro para secarlas; eran cálidas, en verdad mojaban mi mano. Después tomé sus manos entre las mías, pensé que se lastimaría las manos al apretarse con tanta fuerza y lo miré a los ojos mientras seguía hablando.

 _-Quería todo... convertirme en un hombre libre como mi padre, un hombre de campo como Tom, quería ser mayor, casarme, tener hijos... contigo Candy..._

 _-Anthony..._

 _-Sí, quería ser tu esposo. Por eso siempre regreso... necesito saber que estás bien, asegurarme de que nadie te lastime._

Varias noches seguí soñando con él, a veces pasaba un par de semanas antes de volver a verlo, aún así, cada determinado tiempo él siempre volvía... siempre lo hacía, en mis sueños platicaba con él como si todavía estuviera presente... y vivo. Caminábamos largo rato viajando a donde quisiéramos, a veces íbamos hasta la Colina de Pony, otras veces nos perdíamos algún rato charlando en el bosque de Lakewood, tomaba mi mano entrelazándola a la suya, me abrazaba acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, como algunas veces en vida desee estar con él.

En verdad no deseaba olvidarlo, pero cada que lo soñaba despertaba bañada en llanto, cada despedida dolía siempre igual o más que la anterior, no terminaba de acostumbrarme a decir adiós después de cada encuentro.

* * *

 _-Creo Pecosa que deberías dejar de visitar a tus primos por las noches, las monjas no tardarán en darse cuenta de sus alegres tertulias por las tremendas ojeras que se comienzan a marcar en tu rostro..._

Fueron las palabras de Terry, su cálida mano se posó con delicadeza sobre mi mejilla y con su pulgar acarició despacio bajo uno de mis ojos.

 _-El impuntual de tu primo el elegante llegó tarde a clase esta mañana... supongo que se quedó dormido por los desvelos a los que se han acostumbrado._

 _-No es por las visitas a Stear o Archie... no he dormido muy bien últimamente Terry._

 _-Ya veo, podría conseguirte en alguna farmacia algún remedio para el insomnio... o es que, ¿no logras conciliar el sueño por pensar tanto en mí, pequeña Pecosa?_

 _-No pienso tanto en ti como quisieras Terry, deja de ser tan engreído..._

La verdad es que sí pensaba todo el tiempo en él. Terry me gustaba mucho ya para entonces, de no ser por esos sueños tan frecuentes con Anthony, creo que habría disfrutado más de esas tardes que ocasionalmente nos encontrábamos en la falsa Colina de Pony.

.

 **Sugerencia para escuchar: HAUSER - Song from a Secret Garden.**

Los días siguieron su curso, ya era para mí costumbre soñar con Anthony. Esta vez estaba en uno de los jardines del San Pablo, el que además de narcisos, orquídeas y tulipanes, tenía las más preciosas rosas, las que siempre me recordaban a él... era un extenso y precioso jardín, iluminado por la luz de la luna. Curiosamente cada que me encontraba con él era de noche y la luna era testigo de nuestros encuentros. Caminé dejándome guiar por las alegres risas que escuchaba. Era él y a su lado se encontraba una señorita hermosa, rubia, de bellos ojos y cabello, le sonreía con ternura mientras él le decía algo y ambos reían. Llevaba un largo vestido y estaba sentada con elegancia, con su porte erguido y delicado a la vez. Una de sus manos acariciaba amorosa la mejilla de Anthony. Sentí celos, ella tenía toda su atención y él la miraba con profundo amor agradeciendo sus mimos. También había cortado muchas rosas para ella... mi Anthony con rosas para ella. Me dí la vuelta para irme de ahí cuando lo escuché llamarme...

 _-Candy..._

Fingí no haberlo oído, seguí caminando aprisa por ese extraño sendero que aún sin ser exactamente el que conozco, supuse me traería de vuelta a mi dormitorio. Los celos me carcomían y no quería quedarme a conocer a su agradable amiga. Apresuré más el paso pero escuché sus pisadas en las baldosas hasta alcanzarme y al hacerlo tomó mi brazo. Sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo me miraban y un brillo de alegría encontré en ellos al notar mis celos.

 _-Estás ocupado Anthony, nos veremos después..._

 _-¿Estás molesta?_

 _-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?_

 _-Por nada, en realidad te esperaba a ti._

 _-Si, ya veo... mientras tanto platicabas de lo más feliz con tu amiguita... dime Anthony, ¿ella te gusta? ¿es parte de algún otro sueño? o también ha fallecido..._

Dije sin pensar, tratando de herirlo. Estaba en verdad molesta y no podía quitar de mi expresión esa clara evidencia de rabia, entonces miré hacia su linda amiga. Él notó hacia donde había desviado la mirada y se apresuró a decir con una apenas visible tristeza en su mirada:

 _-Candy, ella es mi mamá... la invité pues todo el tiempo le hablo de ti. Quería que se conocieran..._

Me sentí como una araña, como una serpiente venenosa después de haber inyectado la ponzoña a su presa.

 _-Perdóname Anthony... soy una tonta._

 _-No digas eso Candy. Eres una hermosa dama, me alegra saber que puedo provocarte celos..._

La bella señorita me miraba y sonreía, se puso de pie y caminó hacia nosotros, pero algo desvió su atención hacia una de las rejas que cercaban el jardín, ella miraba a alguien... era Albert, él caminaba por la acera sin darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba atenta. En ese momento no comprendía nada, no entendía la razón por la que ella lo miraba sin perderle de vista. Quise gritarle a Albert, detener su avance y preguntarle qué hacía en Londres y ¿por qué ella lo miraba de esa forma?, pero se fue desapareciendo despacio, en la densa bruma que siempre era parte de esos sueños. Anthony me tomó entre sus brazos, me dejé llevar por la cálida sensación de su cuerpo con el mío.

 _-Es muy joven para ser tu madre..._

Anthony me miraba y seguía sonriendo. Sus ojos continuaban con ese peculiar brillo de emoción.

 _-Te alegra mucho provocarme celos, ¿no es así?_

Le dije al tiempo que le daba un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

 _-Honestamente sí... compartes mucho tiempo con tu amigo, es justo que logre ponerte un poco celosa también. Ya ha comenzado a preocuparme ese tal..._

 _-Terry..._

 _-Sí, ése..._

Su semblante cambió, ahora el celoso era él. Me abrazó fuerte y correspondí nuevamente, perderme en sus brazos me resultaba delicioso, me sentía protegida, amada, extrañada, importante. Anthony había sido la primer persona en abrazarme de esa forma. A veces tenía miedo que en uno de esos abrazos pudiera llevarme a su sueño eterno y no pudiera regresar siquiera a despedirme de todos los que amo en esta vida.

 _-De no ser por todos ustedes Patty, no me habría importado irme con él en uno de esos abrazos. De cualquier manera, él se había llevado un gran trozo de mi vida el día que falleció._

 _-No digas eso ni en broma Candy... si algo te pasara, no quiero ni pensarlo... pero anda, continúa, ¿que pasó después?_

El ruido de una puerta a punto de abrirse nos separó de aquél abrazo. Anthony miraba atento lo que sucedía detrás nuestro.

 _-De nuevo tu amiguito, qué hace buscándote a estas horas en tu dormitorio... Te veré pronto princesa, estaré por aquí por si acaso me necesitas..._

* * *

Un golpe me apartó de su abrazo y me encontraba ya de vuelta en mi habitación. Estaba todo en penumbras cuando desperté, los sueños cada vez se hacían más reales para mi... unos golpes en la puerta y alguien tratando de entrar lograron espabilarme por completo, me asusté al escuchar un bulto azotarse en el piso. Alcancé a distinguir la sombra de alguien arrastrándose hacia mí. La escena fue terrorífica, con nerviosismo y confusión encendí la luz de mi habitación mientras con la otra mano sofocaba un fuerte grito por el susto. Pude ver que era Terry, estaba ebrio y muy lastimado, tenía signos de haber estado en medio de una pelea por la fuerte paliza que había recibido, tenía cortes en su pierna, raspones en sus brazos y un par de moretones en su rostro...

 _-Fue cuando decidiste salir a la farmacia a buscar algo con qué curar sus heridas..._

 _-Sí Patty, no podía arriesgarme a que lo retaran o expulsaran por el fuerte aliento alcohólico que lo delataba, además que la enfermería permanecía cerrada a esas horas._

Después de salir del Colegio, me encontré con Albert. Para mí fue un alivio pues ya era muy tarde, había en las calles algunos ebrios y hombres de mal aspecto que incluso me llamaban. Yo pasaba de prisa para que no me alcanzaran. Me sentí tranquila y feliz al encontrarlo Patty, después de darnos un abrazo comenzamos a platicar, me acompañó a la farmacia y pagó la cuenta...

 _-Te encontré hace un momento en mis sueños Albert..._

 _-Entonces, ya dormías cuando notaste que el amigo tuyo necesitaba ayuda._

 _-Sí, ¡me puso tremendo susto!_

 _-Afortunado aquél que al menos en sueños puede visitarte Candy..._

 _-¡Albert!_

 _-Mi aprecio por ti es muy grande, mi cariño por ti duplica el aprecio, por eso lo digo pequeña princesa. He sido muy afortunado esta noche de encontrarte y que me digas que me has visto en sueños justamente hoy lo hace todo aún más especial. ¿No lo crees?_

 _-Sí, es verdad..._

 _-Y bien, cuéntame sobre tu sueño._

 _-Fue extraño... me encontraba con Anthony, él estaba sentado en una banca junto a su madre. Sé que era ella porque él mismo me lo dijo._

 _-Candy, sigues pensando mucho en él ¿cierto?_

 _-Sí Albert, todo el tiempo..._

 _-¿Cómo era ella? ¿Pudiste conocerla?_

 _-No hablamos, pero pude observarla, era muy joven, hermosa, refinada. No parecía ser su madre... si acaso su hermana; lo trataba amorosamente. Lo que más llamó mi atención fue... sí, ella te miraba pasar por la acera junto a las rejas del Colegio. Te miraba sin perderte de vista, como si te conociera Albert..._

 _-Eso es en verdad extraño..._

Albert se quedó pensativo, me miró asombrado y por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos.

 _-¿Albert?_

 _-¿Sí pequeña?, creo que lo mejor será que te acompañe al Colegio, se ha hecho muy tarde, no quisiera que te metieras en problemas._

Todo el camino permanecimos en silencio, como si mi sueño en verdad le hubiese afectado...

 _-¿Ella te dijo algo Candy?, me refiero al sueño..._

 _-No, no hubo tiempo, Anthony me abrazó y me dejé llevar como siempre en sus brazos... ¡Perdón Albert! no pienses mal, es que..._

 _-Jajajaja... tranquila Candy, no he pensado nada malo. Son sólo sueños. Lo que puedo decirte es que él ya está descansando, si sueñas con él es porque lo piensas constantemente y creo tener la solución para eso. No digo que no lo recuerdes, hazlo, pero enfócate en otras cosas, sigue con tu vida, continúa tu camino, estudia, diviértete en la medida de lo posible. No te aferres a su recuerdo, eso podría perjudicarte de algún modo..._

Cuando llegué a la habitación Terry ya no estaba. Me sentí molesta, me había tomado la molestia de salir del Colegio arriesgándome a un castigo mucho peor, o a que algo me ocurriera en las calles de Londres y cuando llegué, resultó que el señorito ya no estaba...

Con dificultad traté de nuevo de conciliar el sueño, pensaba en Terry, en sus heridas, estaba realmente preocupada. También pensaba en Albert que por coincidencia había encontrado esa noche en las calles, pensaba en todo lo que habíamos hablado...

 _-Pensaba en Anthony y en lo extraño de ese encuentro. Albert había llevado a Terry al Colegio después de la pelea; tal vez en realidad lo había visto yo a través de las rejas de Colegio cuando me encontré con Anthony y su madre. ¿Tú que crees que haya pasado Patty?_

 _-Seguramente había sido así Candy... además ahora sabemos que la madre de Anthony era hermana de Albert. He ahí la atención de ella cuando lo observó pasar junto a ustedes en tu sueño..._

 _._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	3. VOLÁBAMOS JUNTO A LAS AVES DEL CIELO

**VOLÁBAMOS JUNTO A LAS AVES DEL CIELO.**

.

.

Pasaron más noches, más lunas, más desvelos y llantos después de cada adiós. Mi agotamiento era notorio, en ocasiones me quedaba dormida a mitad de la clase y eso me ocasionaba severas reprimendas por parte de la hermana Kreiss o la hermana Margaret que aunque era más amable que las demás en su trato hacia mí, comenzaba también a perder la paciencia.

 _-¿Por qué no nos decías nada Candy?_

 _-No deseaba espantarlas con todo eso. Además siempre estaba Annie con nosotras, ella es la más miedosa de las tres, ¿te la imaginas? no habría soportado ir sola al baño por las noches..._

 _-Es verdad, a mí también me habría dado mucho miedo. Pero, ¿qué hiciste entonces?_

Recurrí a Terry, era el único que podría ayudarme. No podía hablar de esto con las monjas del Colegio pues habrían llamado a la tía Elroy, Eliza se habría burlado de mí al jurar que el fantasma de Anthony me atormentaba por haber causado su muerte... cualquier escenario que imaginaba al contarle a alguien habría sido de muy malas consecuencias para mí:

 _-¿Crees que funcione Terry?_

 _-No sé, pero si mal no recuerdo, tienes una fotografía del delicaducho ese..._

 _-Terry... no le llames así._

 _-Bien, si deseas que te ayude, comienza por evitar defender su recuerdo frente a mí. No soy muy paciente cuando alguien antepone las memorias de un fallecido a mi compañía._

 _-No digas eso, no es así..._

 _-Así pareciera Candy..._

 _-Te equivocas... tú... eres importante para mí, sé que eres el único que puede ayudarme, por eso recurro a ti. Confío en ti Terry..._

 _-Y voy a hacerlo. Voy a ayudarte Pecosa. Pero sólo si estás en verdad decidida a hacer algo para terminar de una buena vez con todo eso... necesito la fotografía que conservas de él y una carta escrita con tu puño y letra donde te despides definitivamente._

Ya me había despedido infinidad de veces, cada vez era más difícil, cada vez me arraigaba más a los sueños donde nos encontrábamos, o tal vez cada vez se arraigaba más a mi realidad.

Estar con él era como tener una doble vida, podíamos viajar hasta donde quisiéramos, nos encontrábamos ya no sólo en las noches, disfrutábamos de hermosos atardeceres, abrazados, sentados en algún risco viendo cómo las olas del mar salpicaban al chocar con las rocas de alguna costa. Me llevaba abrazada entre las nubes, volábamos junto a las aves del cielo, viajábamos hasta Escocia, hasta el Hogar de Pony, podíamos caminar y caminar sin cansarnos mientras platicábamos de cualquier cosa. Caminábamos tomados de la mano por lugares hermosos...

Con todo y eso finalmente la había escrito, era una carta donde le decía que siempre sería parte de mi vida, pero nuestros encuentros debían terminar... debía terminar cuanto antes con todo aquello porque cada vez me alejaba más de mi realidad. Ya no distinguía con claridad lo real de lo onírico. Llevé conmigo también la fotografía que meses atrás me habían obsequiado Stear y Archie. Entregué ambas en la mano a Terry y vi como sacó una cajetilla de fósforos de su bolsillo. Tomó uno de ellos y después de encenderlo lo acercó a la fotografía.

 _-Terry detente, ¡No lo hagas!_

 _-Pensé que estabas decidida a hacerlo Candy..._

 _-No creí que quisieras quemar su imagen. Quema la carta si quieres, pero no la fotografía... ¡delvuélvemela Terry!_

Estaba convencida que todos esos sueños eran un regalo del cielo. Anthony había sido arrebatado de mi vida tan abruptamente que de alguna manera en cada sueño creía recuperarlo un poco. Era de cierta forma un consuelo para mi alma saber que lo encontraría alguna noche, en algún sueño... saber que no lo había perdido del todo. En ocasiones hubiera podido jurar que se salía del mismo sueño para acariciar mi cabello mientras dormía, alguna vez hasta sentí sus labios en mi frente, otras veces en mis mejillas y hasta sentí como el colchón de mi cama se hundía ligeramente como si alguien en verdad se sentara a mi lado. Se que suena ridículo pensar en algo así porque Anthony jamás habría entrado a mi habitación mientras yo dormía, mucho menos habría estado en la misma cama que yo... pero todo había sido tan real. Anthony me visitaba de vez en cuando mientras yo dormía, mientras el vivía el sueño eterno, traspasaba las barreras que separan los vivos de los muertos, cualesquiera que éstas fueran... tan sólo por estar un momento conmigo, estoy segura de eso.

 _-Volví a soñarte Anthony..._

 _-Lo sé Candy. Siempre estoy tan cerca como me es permitido._

Lo miraba serio, sin muchos ánimos de hablar.

 _-¿Te has molestado conmigo Anthony? Eso que hizo Terry no fue con mala intención. Escribí esa carta, pero tú sabes que no deseo en verdad alejarte, olvidarte tampoco, es sólo que cada vez me cuesta más trabajo vivir mi vida en el mundo real. Cuando nos encontramos siempre me rompe el corazón decirte adiós, al día siguiente no puedo levantarme, no logro mantener la concentración y hasta me he dormido a mitad de la clase, me quedo sin fuerza, me olvido del mundo... por eso te escribí explicándote todo. No permití que quemara tu fotografía. ¿Sabes? Terry no es malo, sólo pienso que está celoso, él desea ayudarme a superar tu ausencia. Pero por favor no te vayas..._

 _-No tiene que ver con tu amigo, mucho menos contigo. Nunca me enojaría contigo Candy. Debo admitir que siento celos de él, envidio sus ojos que pueden ver el brillo en los tuyos; envidio sus manos que te han acariciado el rostro, tu cabello, envidio su vida, porque puede verte todos los días si así lo desea, puede reír contigo, conversar contigo, puede abrazarte y escuchar el latido de tu corazón... y tú... tú ya has escuchado el suyo._

 _-No digas eso. No te compares con él, tu... siempre serás especial._

 _-No hay punto de comparación Candy, él está vivo... yo no._

 _-Para mí tú sigues vivo, lo sabes Anthony. En cada amanecer recuerdo tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz, imagino lo que tú dirías cuando estoy a punto de meterme en algún problema... en cada anochecer pido a Dios por el descanso de tu alma y eres muchas veces lo último que pienso antes de cerrar los ojos. Ruego porque donde quiera que te encuentres, estés bien. Y en ocasiones cuando tengo mucha suerte, suelo encontrarte de nuevo. Siempre estás tan cerca..._

 _-Y en verdad lo estoy Candy, mi amor se quedó contigo desde entonces y para siempre... ¿sabes? tengo un permiso especial para cuidar de ti..._

Pero después de esa noche desapareció un buen tiempo, sé que seguía cerca porque en varias ocasiones pude encontrarlo rondando. A veces en el olor a rosas que de la nada llegaba hasta mi nariz... otras veces, un vientecillo juguetón revolvía mi cabello, acariciaba mis mejillas y mi cuello y en mi deseo por saber que él continuaba junto a mí hasta me parecía escuchar su voz... susurrándome al oído, diciendo mi nombre...

Alguna vez encontré a Eliza señalándome, disfrutaba hablar de mí todo el tiempo y aunque ya me había acostumbrado un poco, no dejaba de ser molesto tener que escucharla. Todas las compañeras a su alrededor me miraban con fastidio mientras ella hablaba y hablaba. En algún momento incluso me señaló con el dedo...

 _-Linda Pecosa, no le des importancia. Su rostro tiene la típica y fea expresión de quien habla mal de los demás... me mantendré cerca de ti, no permitiré que te haga daño._

Fueron las palabras que Terry dijo con disimulo al pasar a mi lado al tiempo que me hacía un guiño con el ojo y me sonreía. Sonreí también, lo tenía a él ahora para defenderme.

Eliza notó también que Terry estaba de mi lado, como si eso hubiera encendido dinamita en su interior siguió con su alegato. Creo que después de todo tenía suerte porque las monjas nunca se enteraban de lo que ella hacía. En esa ocasión se cansó de provocarme, señalarme y vociferar a su antojo sin obtener respuesta. Yo me limité a observarla sin responder siquiera alguna de sus ofensas. Continuó su camino con sus acompañantes, llevaba sus cuadernos y libros en sus brazos y de la nada salieron disparados hacia todos lados, como si hubiesen sido parte de un encantamiento, de un hechizo...

Desde entonces además de la "dama de establo", comenzaron a circular rumores de que era yo una bruja; de hecho el mote cambió a "la bruja de establo". Cosa que en verdad me divertía, algo bueno había resultado de todo eso, las había logrado alejar por un buen tiempo y sabía con exactitud quien había hecho eso, alguien desde otro lugar había tenido la energía y la fuerza para manifestarse y poner en su lugar a la presumida Leagan. Fue esa sin duda la prueba más fehaciente de que Anthony permanecía muy cerca de mí.

Muchas noches a propósito pensé en él antes de dormir, confiada en que así me sería más fácil encontrarlo, sin embargo nada ocurría. Dejé de soñar con él a pesar de desearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Fue hasta las vacaciones de verano en Escocia cuando volví a sentir su presencia, en cada camino que recorría al terminar las clases, en ese lago que él ya me había invitado a visitar. No sólo yo tenía a Anthony siempre cerca... Archie también lo había notado:

 _-Cuéntanos de nuevo Archie, es que... en verdad me parece increíble._ -Pidió Annie

 _-No sólo es increíble, es científicamente improbable._

 _-Vamos Stear, yo sí le creo... eso pudo haber terminado muy mal._ -Comentaste tú Patty- ¿recuerdas?

 _-Sí, lo recuerdo bien..._

 _-Pues bien, las cosas fueron así:_ -continuó explicando Archie- _Estábamos peleando el engreído y yo. Una de las vigas del hangar estaba dañada, había una cuerda que sostenía una parte muy pesada del avión y pendía de esa viga en particular. La cuerda se soltó en un momento en que por pelearnos golpeamos accidentalmente una torre de cajas y todo iba a caer encima de mí._

 _-Fue cuando Terry se arrojó sobre él para alcanzar a quitarlo de en medio._ -Completó Stear.

 _-Y sigues con lo mismo Stear... no fue sólo él..._

 _-Fue Anthony..._ -Me atreví a decir.

 _-Sí Candy, sentí un fuerte empujón justo antes de que las manos de Terry me tocaran para hacerme a un lado. No sólo eso... por favor, no piensen que he perdido la cordura. Vi algo... era una especie de estela luminosa. El olor a rosas inundaba mis fosas nasales a pesar de que ese sucio lugar estaba lleno de tierra y grasa de motor._

Los ojos de Archie se nublaron de pronto de lágrimas.

 _-Anthony me ayudó... yo no tengo duda de eso. Independientemente de que tu mente científica y cuadradada esté cerrada a la posibilidad Stear..._

* * *

 _-Durante las vacaciones en Escocia sucedió algo más..._

 _-Lo recuerdo Candy, tu beso con Terry._

 _-Sí, ahí también pudo haber estado él. Un fuerte viento se desató después de eso... el olor a rosas era casi palpable en el aire._

Lo soñé esa noche, estaba molesto. No hablaba conmigo.

 _-¿Y cómo sabes que estaba ahí?_

 _-Él me lo dijo después, yo estaba a punto de irme, me detuvo tomándome por el brazo._

Me dijo que le había dolido mucho presenciarlo, pero que no era mi culpa, que era él quien tenía que entender que ya no debía seguir aquí, que ya tenía yo alguien que velara por mí.

 _-Debo confesarte que me agradó que le dieras esa bofetada Candy... es un odioso, un mimado... estoy de acuerdo con Archie, el tipo es insoportable._

 _-No digas eso Anthony..._

 _-Ahora lo defiendes, entiendo; no tengo derecho a decir nada sobre él, lo siento..._

Después de esa noche no volví a soñarlo. De regreso al Colegio sucedió lo de la trampa de Eliza en el establo. Me encerraron en el cuarto de castigo Patty. Hacía demasiado frío, tenía miedo de que alguna rata se me acercara y me mordiera. A las arañas no les tengo tanto miedo, pero el pensar en uno de esos grandes especímenes del Colegio que había encontrado al andar entre los árboles me hacía temblar. Me mantuve mucho tiempo despierta, a lo lejos creí escuchar a Terry y su armónica. No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, al principio tenía frío, mucho frío, mis piernas y brazos estaban congelados, pero un calorcito comenzó a envolverme. Casi como si llevara una cobija conmigo, el agotamiento y la tristeza me vencieron y me hicieron caer en un sueño profundo. Una vez más, podría jurarte... sé que no estuve sola. Anthony estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo. Desperté cuando el sol empezaba a colarse por el desvencijado techo del lugar, mientras abría los ojos claramente sentí cómo despacio me soltaba de su abrazo.

 _-¡Candy! Todo este tiempo has hecho que la piel se me erice por todo lo que me cuentas..._

 _-Las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, mi ángel no me abandonaba por ningún motivo Patty. No me sentí avergonzada con él porque me hubiesen castigado. Sabía que desde donde él estaba entendía como había sucedido todo, tal vez me sorprendí avergonzándome porque en el fondo sentí emoción al encontrarme a solas con Terry. Por un momento en realidad deseé que me hubiese llamado para pasar un rato juntos, tal vez abrazarlo, repetir el beso de Escocia... esta vez no lo golpearía, estaba convencida._

 _-¡Ahora que lo mencionas Candy!_

 _-¿Qué pasa Patty?_

 _-Recuerdo bien, que el día que Terry escupió en el rostro a Eliza, corrió el rumor que Terry era una especie de brujo como tú... varios de los que lo presenciaron dicen haber escuchado sus carcajadas mientras él se retiraba de ahí después de haberle escupido a ella, lo extraño es que su semblante era adusto, él no estaba riendo..._

 _-Sus risas, sus voces, siempre fueron tan similares... seguramente por ahí estaba también Anthony._

 _-Regocijándose en el desprecio que le había hecho Terry a Eliza, podría ser, ¿de qué otra forma se explica esa carcajada Candy?_

Transcurrieron muchos meses y en todo ese tiempo muchas cosas. Terry se había ido de vuelta a América y yo seguí sus pasos, viajé como polizón con tal de volver a mi vida de antes, al entender que mi vida no era convertirme en una dama y nada más. Quería ser una enfermera, ayudar a las personas en su convalecencia. Mucho de eso fue inspirado por él, por Anthony. Tantas veces soñé con que su accidente hubiese sido algo menos grave, algo que con mis cuidados y mi amor hubiese podido ayudarle a sanar.

Anthony llegó hasta aquél vagón de tren, alguien estaba pensando en él. Era el hombre aquél que su madre le había contado era su tío Albert.

Se veía bastante cansado, lucía demacrado y muy delgado, su piel tenía signos evidentes de haber sido expuesta mucho tiempo al sol. Anthony se daba el lujo de observarlo a detalle sin que aquél se percatara de su presencia. Supo entonces que Albert también pensaba en mí, descubrió con pesar que su tío anhelaba llegar a América para encontrarme de nuevo, para saber que yo estaba bien, para abrazarme y reprenderme por haber dejado el Colegio de esa manera, por haberme expuesto así.

 _-¿Porqué se interesa en ella? ¿Porqué sonríe al recordarla?_

Estaba celoso, no entendía muchas cosas, mucho menos al pensar que el tío abuelo William del que tanto se hablaba era precisamente ese tío suyo.

 _-Y Candy piensa que es un anciano... un anciano millonario. Si supiera que es más parecido a un extravagante vagabundo, esa mofeta que lleva siempre... no me parece que sea una apropiada mascota para uno de los más poderosos de Chicago... si la Tía Elroy lo viera..._

Anthony supo que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Un centenar de palomas blancas volaban alrededor del vagón de tren. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, ya lo había visto antes. Algo iba a ocurrir, un accidente, un descarrilamiento. Debía hacer algo cuanto antes, unas cuantas palomas ya habían entrado al vagón y se posaban poco a poco en los hombros de los viajeros.

Entonces, haciendo uso de su energía, concentrándose de alguna manera, logró jalarle la cola a la mofeta y espantándola la hizo salir del vagón de un salto, eso hizo reaccionar a su tío quien sin dudarlo un momento saltó tras de su mascota.

Instantes después vino la explosión. Anthony estaba feliz de haber hecho algo para que su tío no muriera en ese incidente. Ojalá hubiese podido evitar la muerte de tantas personas.

 _-Y que más da si piensa demasiado en mi Candy, su cariño es sincero, puedo sentirlo. Me conviene que la gente a su alrededor la cuide y vele por ella... usted estará bien, tranquilo Albert, no tardarán en llegar..._

Decía mientras sostenía la cabeza de Albert con cuidado. Cuando vio que se acercaban los equipos médicos simplemente se desvaneció en el aire.

Acompañó a Albert en su regreso a América. Estaba en muy malas condiciones, tenía heridas de gravedad pero lo más crítico era que aquél no recordaba absolutamente nada. El golpe en su cabeza lo había hecho olvidar hasta su nombre. Mucho menos recordaba de donde venía. Las enfermeras le hacían preguntas, pero Albert no respondía. No entendía nada, no sabía nada. Hasta que una voz en su oído le murmuró algunas palabras: América, Chicago, Santa Juana...

Así pasaron los días, Anthony se sintió mal cuando Albert y yo nos fuimos a vivir juntos al Magnolia, cuando veía día a día que la amistad entre nosotros se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cuando descubrió que en Albert comenzaba a crecer un cariño especial por mí y se recriminó a sí mismo...

 _-Tonto, ahora no te puedes quejar, tú mismo ayudaste para que se encontraran..._

Igual sucedía cuando veía la emoción con la que yo recibía las cartas de Terry y en una de ellas ambos ya dábamos por hecho nuestro noviazgo. No podía morir de celos, porque ya estaba muerto, pero una tremenda impotencia apagaba de a poco la luz en su alma cada que envidiaba a Terry por lograr provocar esa enorme sonrisa llena de ilusión en mí. Comenzaba a comprender que lo que hacía no estaba bien, estar detrás de mí siempre, más pegado que mi propia sombra... debería alejarse un tiempo, si bien no dejaría de quererme, no era nada bueno aferrarse a una vida que ya no tenía. A una oportunidad que ya no le pertenecía.

Por eso se alejó, se fue un buen tiempo a donde debería estar. Aprendió mucho en ese lapso, se encontró de nuevo con Rose Mary su madre, quien lo convencía de no interferir y quedarse un poco más allá, en aquél otro lado. Tenía maestros, no era algo que se asemejara a una escuela, pero le estaba gustando en verdad y estaba comenzando a aceptar su realidad. Él pertenecía a otro mundo, a otro tipo de vida.

 _-¿Cómo sabes todo eso Candy?_

 _-Alguna vez me lo contó en sueños, hemos platicado de tantas cosas Patty... no te imaginas._

Cuando se volvió a aparecer, fue en una de las funciones de teatro de Terry, yo había viajado desde Chicago a New York para ver a Terry actuando como Romeo. El teatro tenía un lleno total debido al éxito de las presentaciones. Los asientos junto a donde yo me encontraba permanecían repletos de personas excepto uno, me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba en la oscuridad, se sentó a mi lado en ese lugar que había permanecido vacío. Sin decir nada lo miré de reojo. Los bellos de mis brazos se erizaron, esta vez no era un sueño. Ahí estaba junto a mí, lo sé porque el aroma a rosas se volatilizaba en el ambiente.

 _-¿Qué sentiste Candy?_

 _-Mucho miedo Patty, hasta entonces todo había sido en sueños. Nunca me había sucedido estar despierta y verlo de reojo. Se acercó apenas un poco y fue cuando pude percibir el frío de la muerte hablándome al oído:_

 _-Ve al hospital, de prisa..._

Me dijo casi en un murmullo. Ahora entiendo porque se presentaba siempre ante mí en sueños, ahí no percibía yo el frío, ahí era todo cálido a su lado.

El mensaje fue breve, claro. Sentí la urgencia en su voz, debía ser algo en verdad importante para tener que manifestarse de esa manera.

No entendía por qué debía ir al hospital hasta que escuché a unas personas hablar de Susana Marlowe, de su convalecencia en el Hospital debido a ese brutal accidente.

Anthony me había dicho que fuera de prisa para allá. Entonces no dudé otro instante y corrí, corrí con el frío y la nieve golpeándome de lleno en el rostro.

 _-Lo que ocurrió después tu bien lo sabes..._

 _-Sí Candy, fue muy difícil para ti. Enfrentarte a esa situación con Susana, con Terry... tener que despedirte de esa forma. ¿Hasta cuando volviste a verlo?_

Volví a verlo en mi viaje de regreso a Chicago, estuvo haciéndome compañía en silencio. Volvió a abrazarme y sé que por influencia suya llegué a casa de los Andley. Me acompañó ahí todo el tiempo, en ocasiones despertaba a media noche y en mis desvaríos por la fiebre veía a Dorothy vencida por el sueño en un sillón de la habitación y Anthony estaba de pie, mirando hacia el jardín de las rosas a través del ventanal. Yo le llamaba y él acudía a mi llamado. Se sentaba a mi lado en la cama y me abrazaba y besaba mi frente.

 _-Trata de descansar mi amada Candy, duerme princesa..._

 _._

 ** _CONTINUARÁ..._**


	4. UN LUGAR ENTRE EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA

**UN LUGAR ENTRE EL CIELO Y LA TIERRA...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sugerencia para escuchar: HAUSER - Meditation from Thais (Massenet)**

Después, otro par de años transcurrieron, sin encontrarlo ni en sueños. Fue en la estación de tren de Chicago, o al menos eso pensé al principio. Llegué de un largo viaje por fin, mis piernas ya dolían por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición y qué decir de mi trasero... un poco más y se habría vuelto como de piedra.

 _-Jajajaja... ¡Candy!_

 _-Es la verdad Patty..._

Creí que Terry estaría esperando por mí, arreglé un poco mi cabello antes de bajar, limpié mi rostro con una de esas cremas finas que Archie me había regalado y quité el exceso con un pañuelo. Afuera había una espesa neblina, hacía mucho frío, mis manos se entumían dentro de mis guantes de cuero; mi abrigo parecía no ser suficiente.

Bajé del tren y una exhalación de mi boca se convirtió pronto en una estela de vapor. Froté mis manos y me abracé mientras esperaba encontrarlo, pero al no ser así me hice a un lado para no estorbar a las personas que bajaban del tren después de mí.

El tren venía lleno de gente, los que llegaban abrazaban con emoción a los que esperaban por ellos. Llegaban muchos soldados, a algunos los esperaba ya alguien, otros caminaban a lo largo de los andenes mientras se despedían de sus amigos en combate. Llamó mi atención un par de pequeños niños que habían viajado solos, me pareció irresponsable que el padre tan campante los recibiera con abrazos y besos sin pensar en el riesgo que corrieron al venir desde sabrá Dios donde tan solitos. Algunos llegaban y nadie esperaba por ellos, entonces se iban a sentar a una banca larga hasta que algunas personas con extraños atuendos los llevaban a algún otro lugar.

Algunos se veían felices, otros simplemente serenos. Algunos lloraban y se abrazaban fuerte después de reencontrarse con sus familias. Yo esperaba, Terry no se aparecía por ningún lado... pasó un buen rato antes de caer en la cuenta que Terry no estaba en Chicago, ¿qué haría él en esa estación esperando por mí? Me desubiqué por un momento y miré a mi alrededor. En realidad ni siquiera estaba en la estación de trenes de Chicago, aunque se le parecía bastante. Y no tenía la menor idea de qué lugar era aquél a donde había ido a parar. Trataba de hacer memoria, ¿donde había dejado el boleto? lo saqué de un bolsillo de mi abrigo y me resultó imposible tratar de leer a donde había llegado. Una serie de signos extraños que incluso se movían en el pequeño boleto terminaron de confundirme.

Miré hacia el frente. La neblina no dejaba ver más allá de donde iniciaba el tren, lo mismo sucedió cuando traté de ver hacia el final. Poco a poco la estación comenzaba a quedarse sola. Entonces, observé la silueta de alguien aproximándose en mi dirección, no podía ver con claridad quien era y no estaba segura que fuera por mí. Su porte era erguido, elegante. Miré en la otra dirección para tratar de encontrar algo, algún indicio, alguien que me explicara donde estaba y así tratar de entender qué hacía yo en ese lugar. Comencé a caminar y la persona que se acercaba a mi me alcanzó y tocando mi hombro me detuvo.

 _-Candy..._

Su voz varonil, grave, me resultó extrañamente familiar...

 _-¿Si?_

Giré mi rostro y me encontré con un adulto joven, muy alto, extremadamente guapo, rubio, sus ojos azules me recordaban a los de alguien... a decir verdad eran exactamente como los de alguien, las cejas ligeramente más pobladas, sus facciones conservaban el atractivo de siempre. Su rostro estaba afeitado, llevaba un traje blanco y también una capa, aquella capa que llevaba en nuestros paseos a caballo, la misma capa por la que lo confundí esa noche en el Atlántico con Terrence.

Con todo y esos cambios, supe de inmediato quien era... esa sonrisa jamás habría podido olvidarla. No dijo una sola palabra además de mi nombre, su mirada hablaba casi por sí sola y entendí que deseaba que fuera con él.

Tomó mi equipaje con una mano y con la otra extendió su mano hacia mí, no dudé en aceptarla. Yo estaba nerviosa, emocionada, hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de él y verlo de pronto tan cambiado era algo que mi mente estaba tratando de explicarse... en el fondo entendí que se trataba de un hermoso sueño otra vez, todo lo confirmaba, traté de ver la hora en la estación y el reloj era extraño, ilegible también. Así caminamos por los andenes un buen rato, la ligera bruma que nos había rodeado en un principio ya se había desvanecido por completo. No fue necesario hablar, con sólo tomar mi mano él parecía saberlo todo, lo que había pasado todo este tiempo, cuánta falta me había hecho, lo que sentía cada vez al recordarlo... al saberlo de este otro lado...

Les puedo decir que sus ojos seguían siendo apacibles, su sonrisa era la misma: franca y bella como siempre lo fue. Su cabello resplandecía aun más con la luz del sol... sí, en ese lugar hay un sol que brilla aún más hermoso, todo es más cálido, más lleno de color, dejando apreciar las nubes en lo alto, tenían incluso colores distintos, como si compitieran entre ellas por ser admiradas, por lucir más bella una que la otra en el brillante y contrastante azul del cielo.

 _-Anthony..._

 _-Creí que nunca lo dirías..._

Me contestó mientras volvía a sonreír y me miraba atento.

 _-Tú... ¿qué haces aquí?, o mejor dicho... ¿qué hago yo aquí?_

Pregunté un tanto temerosa, un momento... ¿acaso estaba olvidando algo que hubiese sucedido conmigo recientemente? llevaba un equipaje, comencé a preocuparme en verdad.

 _-No tengas miedo Candy, pedí permiso para que pudieras visitarme. Es... complicado de explicar, pero era más fácil que te permitieran venir a que me permitieran ir a mí. Vamos, te mostraré algo, no hay mucho tiempo..._

El tiempo... el tiempo era también distinto, miré hacia el cielo y los pájaros parecían volar lentamente, nosotros caminábamos a un ritmo normal, pero avanzábamos largas distancias y curiosamente no podía ver mis pies. Me sentía ligera, cada paso que daba lo sentía pero sin el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis pisadas.

Él había cambiado... me parecía tan extraño que él también hubiese crecido. No era más ese adolescente que dejó este mundo, era un adulto ahora. Siempre creí que habría sido tan parecido a Albert...

- _Sin embargo no fue así, si acaso se parecían un poco, sonreían distinto, la voz era también distinta, el andar... Albert era ligeramente más alto. Anthony... Anthony era un sueño. Que no me escuche Terry decirlo, que nunca se entere de esto que te estoy diciendo Patty, pero; la verdad es que Anthony se había convertido en un precioso hombre en este otro lado._

La sensación de estar engañando a Terry me asaltó por un momento. ¿Sería posible engañar a alguien con una persona fallecida en tus sueños? -pensé para mí misma.

 _-No lo creo así Candy,_ _pero dime, ¿te molesta que te haya buscado?_

 _-Anthony... ¿cómo has podido saber lo que pienso?_

 _-No hay ningún truco en eso, de este lado todos podemos hacerlo... pero no me has respondido, ¿te molesta estar conmigo?_

 _-¡Eso nunca! nunca podría molestarme._

 _-Es la única manera en que puedo volver a verte aunque sea un momento._

 _-Es extraño, para mi es como si todo el tiempo hubieses estado a mi lado. Me dolió en el alma perderte... pero en mi corazón continuaste vivo, en tus rosas, en cada lugar de Lakewood, incluso cuando conocí a..._

 _-A Terry._

 _-Sí a Terry... en ese viaje a Londres. Ahí estabas conmigo._

 _-Siempre he estado a tu lado Candy, no eran solamente imaginaciones tuyas. Sólo que ahora ha cambiado un poco... todo._

 _-No entiendo qué quieres decir, ¿qué ha cambiado Anthony?_

 _-Sé que vas a casarte._

 _-Sí..._

 _-Por eso he venido a despedirme._

 _-Pero sólo nos vemos en mis sueños, no hay razón para despedirse... hacía tanto tiempo ya que no te había visto._

 _-Aún así, no creo que sea lo correcto. Tú, tendrás tu esposo y yo... debo continuar._

Me sentí tan triste, quería llorar, en el sueño tantas veces nos despedimos, tantas más nos dijimos adiós durante semanas o meses incluso, pero esta vez, parecía definitivo.

 _-No estés triste, no estarás sola. Ahora lo tendrás a él._

 _-Lo sé Anthony._

Su mirada se fijó en el horizonte, tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en ella para después entrelazarla a las suyas.

 _-Candy..._

 _-Dime_

 _-¿Le contarás sobre nosotros? me refiero a... todo el tiempo que nos vimos, en tus sueños._

 _-No... no creo encontrar el valor para hacerlo. Siempre ha sido celoso de tu recuerdo._

Volteó a mirarme con sus ojos ahora tristes y envolvió mi mano entre las suyas, para después mirar de nuevo al horizonte.

 _-No le digas nada._

 _-¿Te molesta que no le cuente?_

 _-No. Al contrario, no tiene caso que se ponga celoso de mí, soy ahora sólo un recuerdo. ¿Sabes Candy? yo estaría muy molesto si las cosas fueran al revés... si te encontraras con él en sueños y vivieras con él todo lo que hemos compartido..._

Recordé entonces, aquellas ocasiones en las que con sólo mencionar a Anthony, Terry se llenaba de celos.

 _-No eres sólo un recuerdo. Eres..._

 _-¿Qué soy Candy?_

De nuevo su mirada se posó en la mía, sus ojos estaban nublados de lágrimas, no pensé que aún después de tanto tiempo él pudiera sentir la nostalgia de no estar más en este mundo de los vivos...

 _-Para mí, eres la certeza de que esto siempre fue real y no sólo un sueño... sé que en algún lugar sigues vivo, que esto que pasa aquí no lo estoy simplemente imaginando..._

 _-No llores pecosa..._

 _-Son lágrimas de alegría, mira, como las tuyas_ -acaricié su rostro y tomó mi mano para besarla mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados- _... dime Anthony... ¿es éste un lugar entre el cielo y la tierra y te han dado permiso de verme?._

 _-Lo es, es exactamente como lo has dicho Candy._

 _-Es tan real..._

Allá no había silencio Patty, pero no había bullicio tampoco. El viento llevaba hasta nosotros murmullos de otros tiempos, escuchamos voces a lo lejos, risas, pláticas y llanto mezclándose entre las hojas que se desprendían de los árboles; oraciones de los que se quedaron del otro lado, plegarias por los que se habían ido para siempre...

Anthony me envolvió en un abrazo y besó mi frente... después bajó despacio llenando cada espacio de la piel de mi rostro con un beso hasta llegar a mis labios. Justo ahí se detuvo...

- _¿Puedo Candy?_

 _No contesté nada, sólo me acerqué a sus labios y comencé a besarlos, lo dejé besarme también. Me perdí en su sabor, en la suavidad de ese beso que siempre imaginé acariciar mis labios. Cualquier beso que hubiese podido imaginar entre nosotros no hizo nunca justicia al beso que me regaló esa tarde._

 _Fue intenso, profundo, sus manos acariciaban mi cuello y viajaban hacia mi nuca, sujetaban mi cabello y después se posaban en mis hombros, bajaban por mis brazos haciéndome sentir la calidez de ese abrazo, de esa pasión de adultos que en vida no pudimos tener. Me sujetó por la cintura, me abrazó pegándome a su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Yo, tampoco deseaba irme..._

 _-¡Candy! ¿Entonces si se besaron?_

 _-Sí Patty, fue un beso hermoso, a veces suave, a veces más profundo, fue cálido y delicioso... un largo beso de despedida... un beso eterno. Subí de nuevo a ese tren y miré por última vez hasta hoy esos ojos, esa sonrisa triste y su mano diciéndome adiós. Desperté en la madrugada, pero no tenía miedo. El olor a rosas llenaba mi olfato y me dejaba por demás claro que todo había sido real. Anthony había estado conmigo. Llevé mis dedos a los labios y le dije adiós:_

 _"Espero verte de nuevo algún día... mi paladín de las rosas. ¡Hasta siempre Anthony! Alguna vez búscame, alguna vez llévame a visitarte. Te estaré esperando..."_

Volví a acomodarme en mi cama para dormir de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente tomé mi abrigo, mi turno empezaría pronto. Busque mis llaves en uno de los bolsillos y encontré ahí un papel extraño, era aquél boleto, sólo que esta vez no tenía signos indescifrables, ni moviéndose o danzando en la blanca superficie. Tenía un mensaje apenas legible:

 _"Desde entonces y hasta siempre mi amor"_

 _-¿Candy, y si Terry llega a encontrarlo?_

 _-Lo guardo muy bien Patty, está bien oculto. Lo saqué de su escondite para mostrártelo, mira..._

Siempre tuve muy claro que todo lo que viví con Anthony fue real, por si fuera poco, un buen día me encontré con Tom, fue en el cumpleaños de la señorita Pony. Platiqué de tantas cosas con mi hermano, hablamos de Anthony, le conté de mis sueños...

 _-También lo soñé durante algún tiempo Candy..._

 _-¿En verdad Tom?_

 _-¿Por qué te mentiría?_

 _-¿Cómo lo soñabas?_

 _-Cabalgamos juntos un par de veces. En ocasiones estaba muy alegre, pero nunca me contó el motivo, siempre fue reservado. Otras veces estaba triste, cuando eso pasaba si me contaba, en sueños me decía haber deseado ser mayor, casarse contigo, formar una familia..._

 _-¡Qué coincidencia Tom!, lo mismo me decía en sueños..._

 _-Yo no creo en las coincidencias Candy, más bien creo en los mensajes..._

 _-Sí, tienes razón..._

 _-¿Sigues viéndolo Candy?_

El bochorno me invadió de repente al recordar el último sueño que había tenido con Anthony y bajé mi rostro avergonzada, no quería que Tom se diera cuenta de mi reacción.

 _-Ya no, ¿y tú?_

 _-Tampoco... el último sueño que tuve con él lo recuerdo bien. Se despidió... dijo algo sobre que te casarías con un Duque, también dijo que él estaría presente en tu boda. Me pareció algo de lo más extraño. Después sólo subió a su caballo, levantó su sombrero en señal de despedida y lo vi alejarse en la oscuridad de la noche. Me quedé ahí, sintiendo frío a pesar de la fogata que habíamos encendido para charlar largo y tendido._

Tom me miró incrédulo.

 _-Sé que te vas a casar Candy, pero de ahí a que sea con un Duque... por algo se les llama sueños ¿verdad hermana? sólo sueños..._

* * *

 _-Entonces Candy... ¿crees que Anthony se presente el día de tu boda? ¡falta muy poco para ese día!_

 _-No lo sé Patty, no sé si vaya a estar presente..._

Patty me entregó de vuelta aquél boleto con el mensaje apenas grabado, mientras un nudo en la garganta le impedía seguir hablando.

El mismo nudo que se formó en la mía al recordarlos, Anthony, Stear. Miré la elegante caligrafía plasmada en ese trozo papel, desde otro lugar, desde otro tiempo y sólo para mí. Lo guardé de nuevo en la pequeña caja de mis tesoros y seguí abrazando a Patty, finalmente quién era yo para destruir su esperanza.

 _-Candy... ¿tu crees que Stear, pueda volver un día a mí?_

 _-No lo han encontrado Patty, no se supo más nada de él. Ahora tú dime, ¿qué te dice en tus sueños?_

 _-No me dice nada, sólo lo veo a lo lejos, lleva su uniforme militar y se da la vuelta con su mochila al hombro para después perderse en esa densa bruma de la que hablas... eso no me dice si realmente sigue entre nosotros o se ha ido. Si se fue... si en verdad se fue... no podré soportarlo Candy._

Patty lloraba desconsolada, me acerqué a ella para abrazarla y confortarla.

 _-Entonces no pierdas la esperanza, tal vez trata de decirte algo, no se ha despedido, no te ha hablado ni te ha explicado que pasó... quiero pensar que en algún lugar sigue con vida Patty. No perdamos la fe... Albert sigue buscando._

* * *

Aquella ocasión después de haber besado a Anthony me despedí subiendo de nuevo a ese tren.

 _-¿Qué harás ahora?_

 _-Me quedaré aquí, espero a alguien Candy..._

 _-No entiendo..._

 _-Alguien muy querido viene para quedarse, él llegará en el próximo tren._

 _-¿Lo conozco?_

 _-Sí Candy, lo conoces, pero no puedo revelarte de quién se trata._

Esto nunca se lo contaría a Patty, sería como confirmar sus peores temores. Mi corazón se detuvo ese instante, cuando vi la sonrisa triste con la que Anthony me decía adiós. Desperté esa mañana, el olor a rosas llenaba mi habitación así como la melodía de la cajita de la felicidad de Stear llenaba mi cabeza y se repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

 _-Dime Candy, ¿lo has vuelto a ver?_

 _-No Patty, no volví a verlo ni en mis sueños. Pero a veces, llega un viento que acaricia mi rostro y mi cabello trayendo consigo ese inconfundible aroma a rosas, y entonces pienso que es él quien sigue por aquí._

Un viento delicado entró por las ventanas, haciendo volar las blancas cortinas de gasa, acarició nuestros rostros, el olor a rosas voló de nuevo en el ambiente inundándolo todo a pesar de que el jardín sólo tenía narcisos... el vello en nuestros brazos se erizó.

 _-¿Te refieres a ocasiones como ésta Candy?_

 _-Exactamente ocasiones como ésta Patty... seguro es Anthony..._

Los ojos de Patty se nublaron de nuevo, ella no había detectado ningún aroma a rosas, ella había encontrado en esa brisa el perfume de su amado, de el amable científico que parecía avisarle de esa forma que ya estaba en otro lugar, que desde allá velaría por ella.

* * *

 **Sugerencia para escuchar: HAUSER - The Swan**

Pasaron muchos años, atrás quedaron los sueños, los mensajes. Me dediqué a vivir el presente y disfrutar de mi vida, de mis hijos, del amor de mi amado esposo. La noticia de la confirmación del fallecimiento de Stear llegó por segunda vez a la familia terminando definitivamente con cualquier mínima esperanza de que Patty volviera a reunirse con él.

Terry fue nombrado Duque de Grandchester varios meses después de casarnos, supongo que mis paladines del cielo andaban por ahí haciendo de las suyas. El viento revoloteaba travieso en el cabello de mi amado Terry y tuvo que recogerlo en una coleta pues no le permitía ni ver siquiera, el fotógrafo que habíamos contratado para nuestro evento llegó tarde argumentando que un par de caballeros no permitían el paso por el camino hacia la mansión Andley. Uno de ellos era un militar con anteojos y el otro era un sargento rubio bastante malhumorado. Patty bailó con Tom toda la tarde y lo habría seguido haciendo hasta entrada la noche de no ser por un fuerte malestar estomacal que afectó sólo a Tom y lo hizo retirarse pronto a su casa.

Esta noche volví a verlo. Se estaban celebrando 10 años de las representaciones de Romeo y Julieta con la compañía Stratford. Estábamos en palcos mis hijos y yo admirando el trabajo de Terry. Junto a nosotros estaba también la señora Eleonor Baker. Llevaba en las piernas a la más pequeña de mis hijas.

Por un momento noté como todos ellos miraron hacia la entrada del palco que permanecía cerrada. Yo no había notado nada aún hasta que sentí una ligera brisa helada recorrer despacio mis hombros. La parte final de Romeo y Julieta se acercaba... Romeo yacía muerto en la fría lápida y una silueta se sentaba en uno de los lugares vacíos a mi lado. Julieta tomaba el frasco con veneno de las manos de Romeo, mientras yo sentía aquél frío instalarse en una de mis manos. El mismo instante en que el Frayle trataba de convencer a Julieta de huir de ese lugar, de escapar a tiempo, era el mismo instante en que un hormigueo recorría mis labios. Desesperada Julieta al no encontrar una sola gota de veneno para ella, decidió entonces clavar en su pecho la daga de Romeo y murió abrazándolo, con su cuerpo sobre el de él.

 _-El final de esa historia siempre me resulta tan familiar Candy..._

Fueron las palabras que escuché en un gélido murmullo en mi oído.

Cuando salimos de la función, Eleonor y dos de mis hijos juraban haber escuchado unos pasos acercarse a nosotros sin poder ver nada. Mis otros tres hijos dijeron haber visto una silueta posarse detrás de mí para después sentarse a mi lado y tomar mi mano, aunque ellos no habían escuchado nada.

Terry reía con las anécdotas de sus hijos y su madre. Me miró con un gesto teatral y me preguntó:

 _-Usted Milady, ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto? No me diga que sigue encontrándose en sueños con cierto jardinero debilucho... esta vez, no podrá oponerse a que destruya esa fotografía..._

No sé todavía si Terry la encontró y la destruyó. Lo que estoy segura es que desapareció junto con el boleto de la estación de tren. No tengo una imagen suya con que recordarlo ahora, mis hijos han crecido y el tiempo ha seguido su curso. Sé que algún día mi memoria comenzará a fallar, empezaré olvidando los detalles y después mis grandes anécdotas al punto en que no recuerde ya nada. Pero también se, que cuando eso suceda estaré muy cerca de volver a verlo, de volver a tomar su mano... bueno, si es que Terry no se da cuenta...

.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
